findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign VII Session 3 Summary
Ord VII Session 3 Following the battle with the Duregar kavalrachni, the group takes their prisoner into a nearby buildings and interrogates her. She tries to resist as she recognizes Caiden as a Dwarf-kin, one of the Duregars’ mortal enemies. However, as Caiden holds back a hungry Meatpie rearing and ready to maul their prison, her tongue loosens up a bit. She reveals that they have a large encampment on this level of the city, while she does not know much about why; she does know that their intent is to get into the castle. Since this is such a large group of enemies on this level, the party decides to try and avoid them as much as possible. For the next few hours the group travels along the borders, staying away from the garrison barracks, where the Duregar are based and away from the castle in the center where they hear the sounds of strange machinelike drilling/screaming. They eventually find out that there are only two exits off of this level, one down into the mines, and one up to the Forge, which connects to the farm level and clan halls, where they believe a key to the palace may be hidden. A large portion of the forge district had crashed into the main district many centuries ago and leads the way up with a steep climb. Krandar and the other historians beg the group to find them a safe hiding spot while they go and find what they can fearing what happened to previous expeditions, but Caiden puts them in their place and assures them that everything will be fine if they follow. The group casts their spells and is able to make their way up without alerting their enemies to their presence. Once at the top, they find a great many still hot forges with steam coming out of grates in the floor. Cadwick, sends a raven familiar to scout ahead which is promptly engulfed by a torrent of flaming skulls. The group elects to stealth to cross this district. Before they can get far, Caiden, scouting ahead notices many small fire elemental geists, and then hears a great booming voice. “You have my payment? Then hurry up with it!” Not knowing what the booming voice from below is talking about, they try to sneak past once again, but are noticed once again. “You know my price! Let’s have it!” The flaming skulls and a fire elemental myrmidon attack the party. The party finds themselves taking a large amount of fire damage as the forges have ancient Dwarven rune circles around them which make fire based attacks more effective. Cork, as the group starts taking heavy damage, resorts to the will of Parun and creates a rainstorm in the area. As this happens, the booming voice says “enough with this mischief, just deliver the payment and you may pass we agreed.” The party inquires and voice seems confused, as he is apparently talking about a different group which passed by earlier, and tells them that anyone who wishes to pass through the domain of Scaldrax, Heart of the Forge, must leave payment of raw metals. The goup agrees to this and pass them down some basic weapons they found, he is satisfied and Cork asks him if he is willing to trade. Scaldrax answers yes, and the group works out a few agreements for magic weapons and items. They are welcome to stay in this district for the day as long as they don’t cause trouble, so they take rest and head for the next exits. Eventually, they find a tunnel leading down to the Halls of Study, but also hear the sounds of the machinery/screaming. The group also finds the entrance to the farming district and the entrance is completely covered in moss. Campaign VII Session 3 Journal